The Other Path
by Arcawolf
Summary: Sometimes, our strengths are our flaws. Sometimes, the best of intentions create the worst outcomes. A series of oneshots detailing how things could have gone horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts.**

**Okay, new story time. To reinstate the summary, these are all oneshots with no relation to each other. I could possibly take one and make it into a full story one day, but it's unlikely. If someone else wants to make something based on one of these oneshots though, go right ahead.**

**Anyways, to explain what's going on here, this one takes place at the end of Birth By Sleep. In this scenario, The Lingering Sentiment ended up kicking the crap out of Terra-Xehanort, tore Xehanort's heart out of the body and cast it into oblivion . . .**

* * *

**Haven**

It was really dark, but also really bright. Sora grinned and spun around in the wide space, arms out so that he was like a helicopter. He wasn't sure how he got here – he had been on the beach with Riku before – but this was pretty cool. The sky was all black and he couldn't see the sun, or the moon. It was like being in space. Hey, maybe he was flying through space!

But Riku wasn't here. That made Sora sad for a moment, but then he brightened up. He would tell Riku all about it when he got home, and it would be really cool, and then maybe they could go into space together. Yeah, that would be awesome.

His shoes smacked against the slippery ground. He stopped in the middle of the space, looking around. The thing he stood on was a circle (like a spaceship . . .?) and very pretty and colourful. And he was on it! There was a picture of him sitting on that palm tree he and Riku liked to sit on. There was a picture of Riku too, and his mommy, but they were grey and not colourful like he was.

He didn't like that, so he sat by Riku's picture and looked in his pockets for his crayons. He found a red one. Riku wasn't red, but lips were red, right (especially his mommy's once she put on her makeup)? He should colour Riku's lips!

Tongue sticking out of his mouth, he started to fill Riku's lips with smudges of red. He was so busy doing that, he didn't see the orb descending. It a purple one, with bands of black occasionally flashing through it.

Sora felt cold. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the weird ball hovering above the ground. He walked up to it, but when he lifted his hand to touch it, a chill ran down his arm.

It dropped back to his side. Sora pouted, sure that Riku would have been brave enough to touch it.

_I . . . I sense a presence that is not my own._

Sora gasped. He looked around, but there was no one there. The voice had been tired, like it had been playing all day in the sun and now it was time for bed.

"Hello?" he said.

A pause. _You, boy, where is this place?_

Sora smiled. "We're in space!"

_Space. How . . .? No, you speak falsely. This is a heart in which I dwell._

"A heart?" Sora frowned. "Does that mean we're inside someone? _Eww_! Will they be mad at us?"

The voice took a while to respond. _What's your name?_

"I'm Sora? Who are you? Where are you? I only see this weird, floating ball," he said sadly.

_I AM the floating ball._

"Oh, sorry." Sora rubbed the back of his head. Then, a sudden thought hit him. "Are you an alien?"

_No, I am not an alien_. The voice sounded angry now. _I am a wandering heart, lost, if you may._

Lost? He remembered being lost. He and Riku had tried to explore the woods on the mainland, but they hadn't been able to get out, and they'd been lost for nearly two hours. Feeling sorry for this lost heart, he finally touched it, supporting it from the bottom. It was cold and almost slimy, like melting ice.

"How?" he asked.

_I was . . . I had a violent clash with a boy named Terra, and during the struggle, I lost my body. My heart was cast into the darkness, doomed to fade._

Fade? Oh, no! "What if you stay here?" Sora asked. "You could stay until you get better."

_Yes . . . that would be . . . adequate._

The ball went through his hands, falling all the way down to the ground. It soaked in, like water absorbed by a sponge.

Sora felt dizzy. He shook his head, but it didn't go away. His knees suddenly gave. He landed on them hard, the pain shooting up his spine. He looked at the ground. The spot where the ball had touched was purple now, and the colour was slowly seeping outwards.

"Wh-what's happening?" he whimpered.

A sharp pain pierced his heart.

He screamed and collapsed, tearing at the fabric over his chest. The purple stain continued to spread and with every inch it devoured, the pain got even worse. There were hooks in his chest, tearing his heart out bit by bit.

"Stop! _Stop_!"

A hot whip tore into his back. He screamed again, curling into a ball, trying to protect his fragile soul. But the pain wouldn't get away, and it felt like someone was sucking out his insides with a straw.

A laugh echoed in his ears.

_Thank you, Sora. I will make good use of this body._


	2. For the Good of All

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts, It belongs to Square Enix/Disney**

**Setting: Before BBS**

* * *

**For the Good of All**

Five days now. Five days since Ventus had lapsed into his coma. Now that Eraqus thought about it, the boy had been a ticking time bomb since the day he had arrived. He'd barely been alive, so to speak, robotic in his nature.

And this was the result. A few questions later (plus one very guilt-ridden Terra), and Ven had fainted and had yet to wake. It had changed the mood of the castle significantly, casting a blanket of sombreness upon Eraqus' usually animated apprentices. Now, Aqua spent most of her days by Ventus' bedside, speaking and reading stories to his deaf ears. Terra wandered, sometimes training alone, often popping in to check on the two.

It was getting out of hand. Eraqus sent Aqua out of Ven's room, and then took a seat himself. The blond apprentice remained as he was, eyes closed, only his chest moving. His hair was spikey and unruly, a bit like Terra's if he dared admit it. But unlike Terra, he was small. So very, very small. A child.

For now.

It was almost ironic the situation they were in, because Eraqus knew that Ventus was some form of sleeper agent. He had formerly been Xehanort's apprentice, but Xehanort wasn't exactly known for his fondness of children. Why, then, would he take on so young an apprentice?

Fortunately –or perhaps, unfortunately – Eraqus knew why. The Keyblade War. It _must_ have something to do with that. Ever since he had become a Master, Xehanort had been obsessed with unlocking its horrific secrets. He would do anything to see the war born anew.

Including taking on a child as an apprentice.

But how? How could Ventus carve the way to Xehanort's ambitions? Eraqus already knew that Ventus was somehow involved, hence his vow to keep Ventus safe on this world and under his watchful eye. But that didn't solve the mystery of how this tiny boy would advance Xehanort's goals. He was too young, much too young, to know anything about the Keyblade War, or to be a great warrior, so why . . .?

He thought back to his earlier description: a sleeper agent.

In his chair, Eraqus stirred uneasily. Perhaps he should think less about that and more about _why_ Ventus had fallen into a coma. What sort of healthy young boy would collapse from a few simple questions? Something must be seriously wrong with the boy. Something about him was abnormal.

His hands curled into fists. Ventus looked like a normal child on the outside, but on the inside, what was he? For all Eraqus knew, Ventus was not human, merely a demon twisted into humanoid shape. Could this be what this sleep was about: a chance for Ventus to transform, to unlock his true power before awakening and slaying them? He'd already won over Aqua's heart, and wriggled his way into Terra's; it would not be too difficult for him to kill them.

Eraqus shook his head. He needed to stop overthinking this. The possibilities would drive him crazy.

Still . . . he knew he wasn't wrong. Ventus had a role to play in Xehanort's plans, and it would not be good.

The world darkened. The sound of water dripping outside echoed in his ears. Ventus was fated to harm the balance, the worlds. Even if the boy himself decided to follow the path of light, Xehanort would return for him. Then, everything would be for naught. Ventus would play the role Xehanort had allotted him.

And he knew. Eraqus stood. Should he allow Ventus to live under his roof, he would bring disaster upon the worlds.

Ventus couldn't be allowed to live.

He walked over to the boy's bedside. Even now, when his doom was so near, the boy refused to stir.

Eraqus raised his keyblade.

And before he could change his mind, he struck.

"NO!"

Before he could recover from the shock, Terra threw him aside. He knelt right on the edge of Ventus' bed, holding the young boy's face. Ventus had finally awoken, and his blue eyes scanned the room frantically, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"No, no, Ven." Terra's hands glowed with a Cura, but the wound was too great. With every second that passed, a little more light faded from Ventus' eyes.

A minute passed. Ventus' head lolled to the side, eyes shutting.

This time, forever.

Terra began to cry. He cradled the boy's bloody body in his arms like a doll. Eraqus could only watched, stunned into silence.

And when Terra looked at him with those tortured eyes, the Keyblade Master felt like crying.

"Why?" That was the only word Terra said.

Hoarsely, Eraqus explained himself. "It had to be done. Ventus was part of Xehanort's plans to restart the Keyblade War. He would have destroyed the universe. Do you understand me, Terra? Billions of lives would have been lost! Billions!"

Terra said nothing, sobbing.

"Terra . . ." He reached a hand out for his apprentice.

Terra ran out of the room.

* * *

Three days later, Terra ran away from home.

Eraqus never heard from him. Aqua might have, but if she did, she never told.

* * *

Six months passed. Eraqus sat alone at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast. At first glance, it would appear he was alone in the castle. That was not true. Aqua was still here, although he must admit the situation was very uncomfortable. She had not witnessed the killing, but that seemed to do little to lessen her horror. Several times, she had been on the verge of imitating Terra, but he had always managed to manipulate her into staying.

He wasn't sure where she was right now. Most likely, she was waiting for him to finish so that she could slink in and make her own breakfast. She rarely ate with him anymore.

Eraqus finished the rest of his tea and dropped his dishes in the sink. It was there, when he looked up from the faucet and out the window, that he saw them. Had he still been holding anything, he would have dropped it.

He burst outside. The sudden slam of the door made Aqua jump, and she hastily looked away from Terra and at him. Her hands were cupping the older apprentice's cheeks, and she stood so close to him they were probably breathing in each other's air. Terra had one hand between her shoulder blades; the other arm around her waist.

It troubled Eraqus. A lot. Not the idea of Aqua engaging in an intimate action with Terra, but because Terra hardly looked like himself. True, it was reasonable Terra would have changed in the months he was away, but not like this. Not this much. The boy's skin had tanned greatly, and his hair had been bleached white.

But most worrying were that his eyes had turned yellow.

"Master Eraqus!" Aqua sounded flushed, as if he had caught her in the middle of a marathon. Over her head, Terra stared at him, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Eraqus stopped. He knew that smirk.

This wasn't Terra.

"Aqua, get back!" In one fluid motion, he pushed Aqua behind him and summoned Master Keeper, separating them from the imposter. Rage etched in every line of his face, he waited to see what would happen next.

The imposter, hands clasped behind his back, calmly said, "Eraqus, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

His mouth fell open. The smirk had made him suspect, and those words only confirmed it. This was not Terra; this was _Xehanort_.

"What have you done?" he choked out.

Xehanort smiled.

No. _NO_! He would not allow Xehanort to get away with this. No matter that he wore the face of his former apprentice, Eraqus would defeat him. He would stop Xehanort's plans in their tracks, and free Terra.

He swung –

His world erupted with pain.

Master Keeper slipped from his fingers. He fell to the ground. Above him, Xehanort smirked viciously, the expression so sharp it could draw blood.

And across from him stood Aqua, shakily holding a bloodied Rainfell.

Eraqus stared at her in disbelief. "Aqua . . ."

He could see her bite back tears. "You won't kill him too," she said.

_Dear Light, no . . ._ "Aqua, it's not him," he gurgled frantically. "He's . . ."

Xehanort lunged at her.


	3. Waking

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix/Disney.**

**So, you might have noticed that there are characters listed in the properties now. They're going to change for every new chapter to display who's showcased in the latest oneshot.**

**Setting: End of KH: Days**

* * *

**Waking**

"_All those hearts that I've captured . . . Kingdom Hearts. . . Set them free_."

It was that which echoed in Roxas' mind as he tore through neoshadow after neoshadow. His keyblades were a blur, moving in accordance to his thoughts in a deadly dance, never stopping, never hesitating. Rain poured down around him, the occasional bolt of lightning outlining the silhouettes of his deadly foes. One by one, they lunged. One by one, they perished.

Mist rose, not the kind that a rainstorm would bring, but a black, inky mist: the lifeblood of slain heartless. His blades moved so quickly that it yanked the mist forth to fill its wake, so that every place it filled was an echo of his fight. And even as the battleground grew darker and the dark mist invaded his nose, he did not stop.

_I'll make them pay, Xion_.

He repeated that name again and again in his head, clinging to it with all his might. He didn't care what she claimed, he **_would not _**forget. She was his friend, and he was hers. And once he was done fulfilling her last wish, once everyone paid for what they had done to her, he would go to the tower again and –

Static.

_No_. He shook his head. _Her name is Xion. Her name is Xion. Her name is –_

Thunder crashed. He ripped through the last neoshadow just as a figure was illuminated on a building high above. An unknown, wearing a black cloak just like his, hood drawn.

Roxas clenched his jaw.

They fought, and he was so close, so very, very close to winning. He brought the other boy – that _Riku_ – to his knees, and even as Riku claimed Xion was destined to be forgotten, he hung onto the picture of her face because he would not, he _could_ not ever forget –

Riku was shrouded by darkness. A giant heartless reached out, grabbed Roxas by the neck. He was lifted high into the air, unable to breathe, Xion pleading in his mind.

_No, it can't end here! _he thought.

The grip around his neck tightened.

_ Xion, I'm so sorry, I can't . . ._

Darkness.

* * *

Riku panted for breath. Finally, it was over. Sora's nobody had put up a much harder fight than he would have predicted. But it was over now. He had the nobody, and that meant that soon, Sora would reawaken . . .

A blazing disc zipped by his face, nearly severing his head from his body.

Just half a yard away, his black hood having fallen to his shoulders, Axel held his other chakram, prepared to attack. So fired up was the man that steam literally rose from his body, water droplets hissing and popping.

"Let him go!" Axel shouted.

There was no time to explain. A wall of fire erupted between Riku and his prey, warding him back, and by the time he broke through it, Axel already had Roxas slung over his shoulder.

"No!" Riku cried. He charged forwards, bringing his keyblade up for a massive swing, his dark guardian sinking into the ground so it could appear in a surprise attack . . .

With one snap of his fingers, Axel was gone.

And Roxas was gone with him.

* * *

"Come on, Roxas. Beddy-time is over."

But despite Axel's words and the slap to his face, Roxas refused to wake.

Axel sighed, holding his head in his hands. He was in his room, Roxas lying on his bed. The boy didn't seem to be that badly injured. He seemed unharmed except for the bruises around his neck. Maybe this was something to do with him reintegrating with Xion. Yeah, Axel knew what had happened, had known it was going to happen, and hadn't been able to do a damn thing about it.

He'd lost Xi . . . that girl, but at least he'd been able to save Roxas.

"What am I going to do ?" Axel said. "You know, the entire Organization is after you."

"It's a good thing you found him then, Eight."

Axel immediately leapt to his feet, positioning himself as to shield Roxas from Saïx's cold stare. Great. Just fricking great. Out of all the people in the entire organization, it had to be him. The only way it could be worse was if the superior himself came –

Shit.

It wasn't just Saïx. Xemnas was standing _right behind him_. He easily swept his powerful lieutenant out of the way, his gaze seeming to bore straight through Axel's flesh to the boy beyond. Xemnas looked at Saïx, remarking, "The boy has two keyblades. How is this possible?"

Saïx blinked. "I do not know, Superior."

Xemnas nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps Sora has had a greater influence on his nobody than we anticipated. That could be why Thirteen has been behaving so poorly."

Axel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Xemnas offering Roxas an excuse?

"Yeah," Axel said, struggling with all his might to keep his tone casual, "he was talking an awful lot about that girl – Kairi, I think? – before he ran off. Kept saying something about wanting to find her."

"Hmm." Saïx crossed his arms. "What now, then?"

"Take him to the laboratory," Xemnas ordered. "We shall run some tests there."

"Whoa, hold on a second!" As Saïx moved to grab Roxas, Axel moved to block him. "What kind of tests? I mean, we can't have him maimed or anything. Otherwise, we won't have a keyblade master anymore."

"You need not worry about that," Xemnas said. "Now, stand aside, Eight."

Axel hesitated. What in Hades did he do now? If he stood his ground, he would be killed. If he didn't . . .

Xemnas spoke. "Axel, I understand your concerns. I will tell you that I have no more wish to deprive the Organization of a keyblade wielder than you do. Now, stand aside."

Axel didn't know how tense he had been until he exhaled. "Sure thing, Superior."

He stepped aside, and allowed Saïx access.

* * *

Roxas was screaming.

Axel ripped the covers off his bed, and teleported to the laboratory before they hit the ground. What he saw was Roxas strapped to a table, and not just Xemnas standing there, but Xigbar and Xaldin as well. They all looked up at his entrance, Xemnas the only one appearing unsurprised.

"If I were you, Axel, I would go to bed," Xigbar said, teeth bared in an awful grin. "I hear old Scar-Face has a real interesting mission lined up for you tomorrow."

"What the hell are you doing?" Axel shouted, hand swiping through the air. "I can hear you all the way from my room."

"It is none of your concern, Eight," Xemnas said. He was still leaning over Roxas.

"It is when you're destroying our only means of creating Kingdom Hearts!" Though Axel tried to sound strong and composed, his voice broke at the last few words as Roxas cried out. Xemnas was doing something around his chest, as if he was going after Roxas' nonexistent heart. What was going on?

Roxas bucked violently, and Axel automatically started forward to help him. Xaldin blocked his way, cloak flaring, puffing out his chest as if he were still a guard back at Radiant Garden. Axel screeched to a stop, locking glares with the older man.

And Roxas yelped. Axel's heart – his physical one – thumped loudly. They were going to _kill_ the kid if this kept going, and they couldn't do that. He'd just lost . . . _her_ and he couldn't lose Roxas, too . . .

Something flickered in his chest, something painful and tight.

"Are you listening to this?" he shouted at Xemnas. "Roxas isn't just hurt; he's dying! Who's going to build your Kingdom Hearts now?"

To address Xemnas with a tone like that, he might as well have bathed in barbecue sauce and then danced in front of a starving dragon. But it had to be done. Xemnas, the guy was obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. He wouldn't let Roxas die.

"As I told you before," Xemnas said, "the Organization will not be without a keyblade wielder."

He heard the underlying meaning. Xemnas had a replacement in mind.

"Now," Xigbar said, walking away from Roxas and towards Axel, "why don't you get yourself back to -?"

It all happened at once. Axel summoned flames, used them to fling both Xigbar and Xaldin out of the way, leapt forwards and reached for Roxas. If he could just touch him, they could teleport and . . .

An icy-cold hand closed over Axel's throat.

Eyes blazing with rage, Xemnas lifted him high into the air. He looked upon the struggling nobody with a derisive sneer, hissing, "I will not lose him again."

Axel had a moment of confusion, then was tossed across the room. Before he could move, lances impaled his arms and legs, pinning them. He shouted in pain, gasping for breath, the crux of his mind still focused on Roxas. Xemnas hovered over Roxas again, continuing whatever vile experiments had the boy screaming before.

Axel gasped, "Roxas . . ."

Before his death, it was not fear or anger Axel knew, but bewilderment. For in his dying moments, he heard Xemnas shout, "I have success!"

And Xemnas had sounded _excited_.

* * *

He woke up, cold and alone. He was in a giant white room, empty save for him and the throne he sat upon.

He yawned and stretched his arms. Wow, it felt like he hadn't moved for a long time. He hopped off the throne, wriggling his toes. Where was everyone?

There was a door in the room, with a magical barrier over it. But when he touched it, the barrier dissipated, just like that. Weird.

He opened the door, revealing a man. He was tall, much taller than him, with tanned skin, gold eyes and bright white hair. He gasped, unable to believe it. He _knew_ this man.

"Terra . . .?"

The white-haired Terra smirked. "Welcome back, Ventus."

* * *

**Then Xemnas and Ven rescued Aqua, Xemnas tricked the two of them into building Kingdom Hearts, and Xemnas absorbed its power and took over the worlds. Then everyone lived horribly ever after!**

**By the way, has anyone been having difficulty changing the title of a chapter?**


	4. Halves of a Whole

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix/Disney.**

**Setting: During BBS**

* * *

**Halves of a Whole**

Ven stood on the cliff's edge, watching water break against the rocks below. The waves left white foam along the surface, bubbles that were slow to pop. The wind caressed him, whispering its own silent comfort, encouragement, promising that this was the right choice.

He sighed. Destiny Islands was such a peaceful place . . . but with such horrible memories.

He understood what Vanitas wanted now, knew what he was to Xehanort. Ven's heart, it was the key to everything, to destroying the universe. Vanitas wouldn't rest until they reunited, and when that happened, everything would be lost.

His Wayfinder felt heavy in his pocket. For so long, it, his friends, had brought him comfort. But they couldn't help him now. No one could. His destiny was set in stone. If he and Vanitas fought, they would create the X-Blade. Even if he refused to fight Vanitas, his other half would make him.

"_We'll see how long you play the pacifist_."

_Not very long_, he admitted. If Vanitas followed through on his threat, hurt Terra or Aqua, Ven knew he would fight. His friends were the world to him.

_And this is why you have to do this_! cried a voice inside his head. _If Vanitas wins, they die. You have to stop him._

"I know," he whispered, and the breeze carried his words far, far away.

The Master had been right. He wasn't meant to exist.

Ven turned around, shuffled back to the very edge of the cliff and held his arms out.

He let himself fall.

* * *

Death was quite peaceful. He floated in a void, alone, but he felt calm. It was like an angel was with him, telling him that everything was better now, and that his friends were safe. He risked a smile. As long as they were okay, nothing mattered.

Then, light.

Before his eyes could adjust, he was spat out onto a hard plane. Groaning, rubbing his chin, Ven looked around. It looked like he was on a disc of some sort, a flat one, suspended in mid-air.

He stood. "How . . .?"

Something slammed into the back of his head.

He fell with a cry, the wounded spot throbbing. And Vanitas stood above him, laughing hysterically. He held his keyblade loosely in one hand, using his other to slap his knee. A boot found its way onto Ven's neck and it was that Vanitas used to try to smear his face into the ground.

"Hello, Ventus!" he said, sounding delighted.

Ven blinked. "Vanitas?"

"Aw, you remembered my name. I'm touched!" Vanitas placed his hands over his heart in mockery. "I'm so _pleased_ you dropped in."

Ven shook his head. "This can't be right." He scrambled up to his hands and knees. "I can't be here, I'm –"

"Dead? I know." Ven's shock was reflected in the other boy's helmet. "Yes, your body perished, left your soul and heart free to roam . . . and guess where they went."

No. NO. Although Ven already knew the answer, he shook his head in denial anyways.

Vanitas grabbed his chin. "You died, Ventus, and you came back to me. Now, we're whole again. Just as we should be."

"No." Tears dripped from his eyes. "Please, this can't be happening."

"But it is," Vanitas said. "And just to show you how much I appreciate it, I'm going to show you this!"

A flash. It blotted everything out. Then, the white faded and Ven was looking upon a desert. He could see his hands in front of him, holding Vanitas' keyblade, but he couldn't actually move. No, he was prisoner within Vanitas' mind, forced to observe.

Across from Vanitas was Xehanort, also holding a keyblade. There were a few beads of sweat upon the old Master's forehead, although that might have been from the heat, and not exertion.

_He's fighting Xehanort?_ Ven thought to himself.

A chuckle. _No, you moron!_ That was definitely Vanitas' voice there. _We're training. The idiot doesn't even realize we're whole yet_.

"Again," Xehanort said.

He and Vanitas continued to spar, not the playful, purposeful sparring that Aqua and Terra engaged in. This spar was bloody, brutal, and if Ven didn't know any better, he would think that they were actually trying to kill each other.

Then, the opening came. Ven could feel Vanitas' interest peak. It was just a simple thrust, one by Vanitas, and Xehanort had leapt back, just far enough to be out of Void Gear's reach . . .

But for the X-Blade, he was far too close.

Vanitas changed keyblades in an instant, catching Xehanort blind. The old Master tried to move, but it was too late. The sword-like blade went straight through his chest, earning a strangled choke.

Vanitas grinned. "See that, Master? I've done it. And I didn't even need your help."

The look in Xehanort's eyes was terrifying, but it didn't deter Vanitas any. He ripped the X-Blade free and then struck again and again, beating Xehanort into a bloody pulp. Then, when he was bored, he ended Xehanort's life with a single stroke, yawning afterwards.

_You _ . . . Ven couldn't say anything else, too shocked.

Vanitas laughed. "The X-Blade is **mine****_._**"

He raised the X-Blade, pointed it straight at the sky where Kingdom Hearts awaited. And though Ven screamed at him to stop, he couldn't prevent Vanitas from absorbing the ultimate power.


	5. Puppet

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix/Disney.**

**Setting: Just after KH: Days**

* * *

**Puppet**

He remembered when the heartless came; when, they, as thick and unstoppable as the tide, descended upon his sleepy hometown. Oh, Axel remembered the screams, the panic, the groping in the dark as day became night. The end of the world, it had been shouted, and how right they were.

And yet even though there were no shadows clawing at his chest, no one turning into a monster right before his eyes, he found his current situation – the one where he was just sitting here on his bed – to be worse. At least with the damn heartless there was the illusion of victory, the idea that if you fought a little harder, ran a little further, you could escape. Sure, it all turned out to be a fantasy, but at least it had given Lea hope until the very moment Isa's heart had been torn out.

But this? There was no hope here, no what-ifs he could entertain. No matter what he did, one of his friends was going to die. Or be absorbed into the other. He had no idea how this worked.

He had tried so hard, fought so long to keep their trio together, but he'd forgotten just how fruitless it was to stand in the Superior's way. Seriously, shouldn't he have learnt that lesson from Castle Oblivion? Man, that part of his life seemed so distant now, like a dream. How he yearned to go back to those days, where all he cared about was advancing his and Saïx's plan and didn't give a thought for anyone else.

He put a hand on his chest and frowned. What was up with him? Had his mind suddenly forgotten that he didn't have a heart? Because the thing twisting and burning in his chest certainly felt real . . .

No, he was a nobody. And the definition of a nobody was _doesn't have a freaking heart_!

_But then why do I feel like this . . . why do I actually _care?

He did care, he realized, throat growing thick. This wasn't just about losing a potential asset to his plans, or being deprived of an ally. He actually _cared_. He cared about _them_.

They were . . . his friends?

He was a nobody. That shouldn't be possible. Yet he couldn't deny how all this waiting made him want to puke, or how thinking of their fates made his blood simmer until he was convinced it had turned to lava. He cared. About them. He was _feeling_.

"I can't believe this," he murmured. His hand curled close over his chest. Maybe, it wasn't too late . . . maybe. . .

Yes. He was going to save them, and to hell what the Organization thought! There were plenty of worlds in this universe. He, Xion and Roxas could find themselves a cottage somewhere and live happily ever after . . .

But no sooner than he had made his decision did he hear footsteps outside his door. _Great, probably Saïx coming to gloat_. He did nothing at first, just listened, but when the footsteps were outside his door, he sighed and flung it open.

"Okay, what do you want . . .Xion?"

He thought it was Xion, but she, (he?) looked like that Sora kid. Exactly like him, as if he had finally woke up. But that couldn't be right because Roxas and Xion were still here and . . .

No . . .

"Xion," he choked out, "where's Roxas?"

Xion stared at him blankly.

"He has passed," Saïx said, walking up behind her. His face was blank, but Axel bet he was secretly smirking in his head.

"Passed?" he croaked. "You mean she . . ."

"Xion has proven herself to be the stronger one," Saïx said. "She will fulfill Thirteen's duties, henceforth."

"N-no, this can't be!"

"You knew this would happen," Saïx said coldly. "There is no use in denying it. Come, Fourteen."

As Saïx walked away, Xion obediently fell into step behind him. Axel, still struggling to digest Roxas' demise, felt half of his non-existent heart tearing away and trailing after Xion.

"Xion, wait!"

She didn't even pause.

He caught up to them quickly, clamping down on Xion's shoulder, felt her try to continue following Saïx. For his part, the blue-haired man glanced over his shoulder, manner bored.

"What's wrong with her?" Axel said in a low voice.

Now, only now did Saïx's eyes display a flicker of malice. "After her escapades, the Superior decided to have her reprogrammed. She shall not cause us grief anymore."

"Reprogrammed?" he repeated.

Saïx inclined his head. "You need not worry over her anymore, Axel. She does not know you, nor does she care to."

He couldn't say anything, couldn't _do_ anything as Xion wriggled out of his grasp. She and Saïx walked down the long hall, growing farther and farther with each passing second.

His wits returned. "Xion? Xion, stop!"

His feet clapped against the ground, too slow to carry him to them before they stepped into a portal.

"Xion, stop! It's me . . ."

The portal vanished.

" . . . It's Axel."


	6. Love Hurts

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix/Disney**

**Setting: Before BBS**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

She had suspected it, after analyzing the way Ven wrung his hands together whenever he spoke to her. It was clear that something was up with him when he started to ask to hang out with her, only to say nothing and not look at her the entire time. She'd been nearly certain she was correct when his breath hitched whenever she snuck up behind him and touched his shoulder.

Eventually, the flowers on her pillows, flowers that she had spied Ven picking this very morning, dispelled whatever doubts Aqua had.

Terra thought it was hilarious.

"Aw, our little Ven's got a crush!" he crooned, peering over the top of his book. He was seated on a couch, feet up on the armrest, and for once Aqua was too distracted to scold him.

"Terra, this isn't funny!" She buried her face in her hands. "What am I supposed to do? I can't break his heart, but he's just my friend and . . ."

"Aqua, relax." Squinting through her fingers, she saw Terra holding a hand up. "It's not like he's going to want to make out or anything. At his age, the most he's going to do is hold your hand."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He pulled his legs off the armrest, so that he was sitting up straight. "It's perfectly harmless, Aqua. He'll grow out of it."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Just humour him," Terra suggested. "You'll see."

Terra turned back to his book, and Aqua was left with her thoughts. She paced through the castle, wandering outside where Ven was happily chasing a butterfly.

_Well, it's not dangerous, _she thought. _Terra's right: it's harmless. I could humour him_.

She smiled as Ven pounced, barely missing his prey. He was so cute and innocent, he couldn't possibly have anything more than a juvenile crush on her. It would be cruel to trample that dream into dust.

She was about to call out to him when a cold shiver ran up her spine. The hairs on her nape rose as she felt eyes upon her.

She looked around, but other than Ven, she could see no one.

* * *

Standing in the doorway to her room, Aqua smiled. This was . . . wow . . . where did Ven even get these?

She saw Terra walking by and had to wave to him, hissing at him to come over and see. Terra did, a mischievous smirk on his face, one that faded to utter shock when he looked inside her room. Her entire bed was covered in black roses, with a few lonely petals on the floor. She nudged Terra, trying to bait him into giving her a reaction.

"That's . . . impressive," Terra said. "I didn't even know those existed on this world."

"They don't," she said. "He probably begged someone to pick them up for him."

Terra's eyes widened as he saw her suspicious stare. "Not me!" he claimed. "I had no idea Ven was planning this, and he tells me everything!"

"Aw, feeling a little rejected, Terra?"

He rolled his eyes. "As if."

"Hey, guys!" Ven strolled up to them, arms crossed behind his head. "What are you staring at?"

She and Terra exchanged a look. "See for yourself," she said.

Ven bounded into the doorway eagerly, freezing mid-bounce. The smile dropped from his face.

"Wh-where did you get these?" he asked.

Terra snorted, taking his stuttering as a confession. "I wonder," he drawled.

"Oh . . . well, uh . . . that's really cool, I guess."

Ven's tone wasn't right. Now, she was the one to lose her smile as she studied Ven in concern. He didn't look pleased with himself, nor did it look like he was trying to hide anything. If anything, he looked uncomfortable. Really, really uncomfortable. And not in a good way.

"Didn't you put these here?" she asked Ven.

Ven shook his head. "No, it wasn't me."

She didn't know whether or not to believe him.

* * *

The next day, Ven gave her a bouquet. She could tell by his expression that he was trying to outdo the surprise she had found yesterday.

She knew then that he had been telling the truth.

* * *

"Aqua, it's your turn to get more firewood."

In the middle of chopping up some vegetables for dinner, she stiffened. "Terra, I'm a little busy here," she pointed out.

He laughed. Sneaking up behind her, he slyly slid the cutting board away from her. "I'll finish up," he said. "But I'm tired of always being the one to cut wood, so you're going."

"I'm in the middle of a delicate recipe!" she snapped. "I can't just leave."

"You're making soup," he said.

"Soups can be complicated," she said defensively.

"You haven't even started. You're still prepping."

"Well," she gave him what was probably a very strained smile, "you're going to come help me carry the logs, right?"

"You don't need help, not with those." He pinched her biceps. "You could just use a Magnet spell. That's what you did last time."

"But . . ."

He sighed loudly, cutting her off. He placed his arm on the countertop, then stared seriously at her. "Okay, what's going on?"

She bit her lip and looked away.

"Aqua, come on. I swear not to tell."

"Pinkie-swear," she said shyly.

He locked his pinkie with her. "Yes, I pinkie-swear."

She swallowed, taking a moment before saying the words she had kept bottled in for so long. "When I go outside, especially when I'm alone, I feel . . . I feel like someone's watching me."

"Someone's watching you?" He blinked, taken aback. "Maybe Ven's been stalking you or something. I mean he does have a kiddie-crush. I wouldn't put it past him."

"It's more than that," she said firmly. "It doesn't feel like Ven."

"Can't imagine what it'd be, then," he said. "We're the only people who live on this world. How long has this been going on?"

She rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Since Ven gave me those flowers," she admitted.

"Maybe you're getting a little uncomfortable with his attention, then."

"I don't think so."

Terra grunted, tapping his fingers on the counter. "Well, I still don't want to be the one cutting up logs today. Why don't you get Ven to go with you?"

Yes, that was an idea. "I think I will. Thanks, Terra!"

* * *

It was a little more awkward than she had expected. Although Ven had eagerly agreed to join her, once they were outside, he had elapsed into his habit of being quiet and trying to glance at her subtly.

She sighed. "Ven, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong," he mumbled. "It's . . . I . . ."

When he appeared to be losing steam, she prompted him with a little, "Yes?"

He shuffled his feet, cheeks red. "Could . . . do you think we could hold hands?"

Ah, there is was. Just like Terra had predicted. "You want to hold hands?"

"Yeah!" He said that a little too quickly, and frantically backpedalled. "I mean the forest is pretty big, and I don't want to get lost."

"Of course not," she said good-naturedly. She held out her hand to him and grinning so wide it probably hurt, Ven grabbed it.

A beat passed.

She tore her hand violently away from him, Rainfell appearing in a flash of light. Ven should have been hurt, she would have been hurt if someone had done that to her, but he wasn't. He seemed just as alarmed as her and had spun around so that they stood back-to-back.

"Did you feel that?" he whispered.

She nodded breathlessly. Yes, she had felt it: a sudden wave of heat – rage – followed by a cold spell. Her goosebumps had goosebumps. Rainfell hummed anxiously.

"Aqua, over there!"

She followed the direction of Ven's finger. He pointed straight at a clump of shadows, where _something_ was stirring. Red eyes opened, fixed on them and then the monster rushed at them.

"No!" She shoved Ven aside, ripping through the monster in one clean stroke. It fell to the ground, chin bouncing, before disintegrating into a black mist.

"What was that?" Ven asked.

"I don't know," she said. It didn't seem like a heartless, but what else would disappear like that.

Crack. A twig snapped, and then another. And when she looked up, she saw they were surrounded by monsters.

"Ven, get your keyblade!"

They weren't too difficult to slay, but numerous. Where were they all coming from? She didn't understand, but soon that confusion was lost in the chaos of battle. She was like a dancer, light on her toes, diving this way and that in her fight, always aware of where Ven was. They drifted past each other, went back to back, all sorts of manoeuvres that would make someone think they shared a mind.

Then, there was one left, and she charged past Ven, destroying the monster with a quick thrust to its head. Breathing heavily, she let her keyblade finally fall, wiping her sweaty hands on her clothes.

"Hey, get off me!"

"Ven!" She whirled around, snatching up her keyblade, expecting to see another wave of those beasts.

But it was not a monster that held Ven hostage, at least she didn't think it was one. This was a humanoid figure she stared at, black and red, topped with a domed helmet. Her reflection stared back at her, glinting off that helmet, which completely encased the stranger's head. In his hands, he, too, held a keyblade, a keyblade whose blade rested against Ven's throat.

"Ven -!"

"Not a step closer!" the masked boy warned. "Or else it's curtains for him."

She froze, mouth going dry.

"Dismiss your keyblade and get on your knees," the boy said.

Ven was shaking his head, pleading for her not to listen. But she had to. If she didn't, Ven would get hurt . . . So, she dismissed Rainfell, and sunk down to her knees, holding her hands up to show they were empty.

More monsters materialized, these ones heavier and meaner-looking than the ones they had fought. They leaned on Ven's limbs, holding up claws close to his body, daring either one of them to do something stupid.

The masked boy rose, stalking towards her like a tiger.

"Hands behind your back," he demanded.

Shakily, she obeyed, folding one on top of the other. She could feel just how cold and clammy her flesh was, feel a vice tightening around her throat. He walked behind her, out of her eyesight, and then she felt something touching her ankles and wrists. Within a few seconds, it became apparent they were being bound.

But how could he tie up both at once? She looked backwards, at her ankles, and horror engulfed her. She was being restrained, but not with rope, but with _monsters_. A cluster of small, purple monsters, ones that she had Ven had just spent time destroying, were wrapping themselves around her. The way they bent, it was obvious they didn't have bones.

"Shh," the masked boy stroked her chin as she started to panic, "they won't hurt you."

She looked up at him. They wouldn't? Why not?

She thought it over. Maybe he just needed them out of the way, so that he could escape or continue doing whatever he had been doing. Yes, that could be it. And then, when he left, Ven would free her, or she would free them, or Terra or Master would come looking for them and rescue them . . .

There was a whoosh. She looked behind again, seeing a hole that oozed darkness.

No, not a hole.

A _portal_.

The boy grabbed her by the hair and started to pull.

"No!" She fought back, launching forwards. The boy was nearly thrown off his feet, but recovered in time. Swiftly, he caught her chin, twisting it to face him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

He twisted her face again, forcing her to stare at Ven.

No. Oh, Light, no.

Ven was still firmly pinned to the ground, and one of the monsters was standing by his head. Its jaws were open, one half on either side of Ven's head, ready to clamp down and kill him.

"Please, don't hurt him," she begged.

"Then I suggest you cooperate," the masked boy said.

She dry-sobbed, then forced her body to relax. And Ven, seeing her surrender, began to scream.

"Aqua! No, Aqua! Terra, Master, _help_!"

But they didn't come, and Ven couldn't do anything as she was dragged into the darkness.

* * *

**I've seen a few stories where Vanitas ends up having a crush on Aqua because of Ven's feelings for her. This is my version.**

**Also, I'm on vacation starting tomorrow, so it'll be a while before any more updates.**


	7. Number Thirteen

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix/Disney.**

* * *

**Number Thirteen**

Sighing, Axel rubbed the back of his neck. This new guy . . . wow, he really was a zombie. They'd gone through an entire freaking mission and he had yet to say anything. Hell, if Xemnas hadn't introduced him, Axel wouldn't even know Roxas's _name_. It was pathetic. Sad, actually. Of course, that was metaphorically speaking because of the whole 'don't have hearts' thing.

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers in front of Roxas's nose. "Earth to Roxas. I asked if you had a good time."

Roxas stared at him blankly.

"You got to be kidding me . . ." There had to be _something _he could do to make Roxas speak. Ice cream, maybe? Everybody loved ice cream.

"Okay, look," he said. "You seem like a nice kid, so tell you what, we're going to go hang out at the clock tower."

Roxas was silent, but this time, Axel knew it was because he was confused.

"You'll see." He clapped Roxas on the back. "It'll be fun, don't you worry."

He opened a portal, led Roxas towards it, and was about to enter when someone stepped out. Saïx, with his usual bored expression, looked over Roxas critically, nose scrunching up as if he had smelt something vile.

"Hey, Saïx." Axel smirked. Alone, Saïx usually didn't care whether Axel used his numeric title or his actual name. In front of others though, even a zombie? Sacrilege.

"That is Seven to you," Saïx grated out. "_Both_ of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel said, "Me and Roxas were just heading out to Twilight Town. Thought I'd give the kid a treat and all, seeing he's still new to the game."

"I'm afraid that will have to be postponed," Saïx said. "Eight, the Superior and I have need of your talents."

"Now? Fine." He groaned. "Sorry, Roxas. Raincheck?"

As usual, Roxas said nothing.

* * *

Axel went on the mission Saïx and Xemnas gave him. A long mission, one spanning over several days. When he returned, he promptly locked himself in his room for a nap, and then spent the time afterwards relaxing.

Within a couple of days, he was sent to the new stronghold of Castle Oblivion.

Between his return and his venture to Castle Oblivion, he only saw Roxas twice.

Oh well. It wasn't like they were friends or anything.

(He never even saw the new girl)

* * *

"The Puppet has passed," Saïx randomly said.

Sprawled over the couch, arms behind his head, Axel pondered that. "Puppet, Puppet . . ." He snapped his fingers. "Xion!"

"It appears Roxas has proven himself to be the superior one," Saïx said.

"Great. That's great, right?"

"Perhaps not," Saïx said, lip curling. "Roxas is rebelling against our rule. Was he anyone else, I would simply order him slain on sight, but he is our keyblade wielder . . ."

Axel sat up. "In other words, you want me to bring him back."

"Is that within your abilities?"

He grinned viciously.

* * *

Don't get him wrong, it was within his abilities. He just didn't know the Imposter was after Roxas, too. So it was that Axel dragged himself back into The Castle that Never Was, empty-handed, soaked to the bone, cringing as he imagined just how furious Saïx would be.

He wasn't. Not that much, anyways.

"If Sora awakens," Saïx said, "he will continue to use his keyblade to free hearts. Our plans are unharmed."

"So, all we have to do is sit back, and let the heroes do everything." Axel chuckled. "I could get used to this."

* * *

Time passed. Despite their efforts, Sora found out about them. One by one, the remaining members of the Organization fell, until only him, Luxord, Saïx, Xigbar and Xemnas remained. To make matters worse, Sora was knocking at their door and they'd lost their insurance against him.

"She was in a frigging _cell_!" Axel cried. "How did you lose her?"

"Don't ask me!" Xigbar said. "I wasn't the one in charge of the bird."

As one, they both looked at Saïx who was sulking by the window. He wasn't the only one there. Next to his subordinate was Xemnas, eyes closed as if in a trance. The bright form of Kingdom Hearts lurked in the sky before him, mocking them. Xemnas held his hand up to the moon, as if expecting his heart to be plopped right into it.

"Kairi may have been lost," Xemnas said, "but the Organization is not finished."

Xigbar laughed. His guns clicked. "Don't worry your little minds. I'll give them a greeting they won't soon forget."

He portalled away, leaving the three of them in silence. Saïx continued to stare out the window, head bowed in resignation. As much as Axel didn't want to admit it, they were probably doomed. Sora had torn through the other members like paper. Maybe Xemnas would survive, but the guy clearly had no plans to endanger himself for them.

Bastard.

Axel tapped his chin. What to do, what to do . . . ? They no longer had Kairi, and it wasn't like that Riku guy would easy to grab. Hell, they right as well try to go after the _King_. There were no more dirty tactics to be played, no more deals . . .

Wait.

Bingo. He had it.

He portalled away, found what he was looking for, and then dragged his prize back to the room Xigbar had changed into his arena. The Freeshooter was fighting hard, but Axel could pick out traces of weakness. He would have just gone ahead and let Xigbar die, but Saïx was oddly insistent that Axel let him live. So, instead of leaving the man to his fate, Axel put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Yo, Sora!"

Sora glanced at him. Then he did a double take, eyes widening in horror.

"Mom?" he said.

Ignoring her whimpers, Axel placed the blade of his chakram against the throat of Sora's mother. "Why don't you put away that toy before someone gets hurt?"

Sora swallowed, breathing quickly. But as Axel knew he would, he dismissed his keyblade.

Even though they had all been expecting it, Sora's mother still screamed when Xigbar shot him.

* * *

"Enter."

Axel pushed open the door to the Superior's office, whistling. Normally, he wouldn't dare in Xemnas' presence, but hey, he was single-handedly responsible for defeating the keyblade master. Sora's friends had retreated not long after that, too horrified and shocked to fight effectively. They would be back, but now the Organization had time to prepare. And by that Axel meant do a little kidnapping.

"That was excellent work, Eight," Xemnas said. "Ingenious, if I may say so."

"Thanks, boss!"

But Xemnas was not done. "So impressive, in fact, that I am going to grant you a very exclusive offer."

Oh? He leaned forwards, interested. "And just what is this offer?"

"To join my council of thirteen," Xemnas said. "I have twelve members, but am in need of one more. Your friend, Saïx, is already a part of it."

What the . . . ? Saïx had never mentioned anything about that, but maybe he had been under an oath of secrecy or something. Whatever. He'd ask afterwards.

"What do you say, Eight?"

What did he say? Xemnas was offering him power, pretty good power if his words were anything to go by. And with both he and Saïx in the council, they would be that much closer to taking over the Organization.

"Where do I sign up?" he asked.

* * *

**And that is how Axel became the thirteenth vessel. Hooray!**

**Hey, if the guy thought of kidnapping Kairi to use against Sora, I wouldn't put it past him to think of kidnapping Sora's mother.**


	8. Sacrifice

**I don't own anything associated with Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix/Disney.**

**Setting: The end of Days, where Roxas ended up defeating Riku**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Rain fell on the World That Never Was. Xemnas stood in his room, staring out a window. His attention, was not drawn to the falling droplets, but the bright form of Kingdom Hearts, as usual. Although the skies were dark and stormy, the area around the moon remained clear, so that no part was hidden from prying eyes.

He held his hand up to the source of all hearts. "Soon," he said, "I may have need of your power, though I doubt he has enough strength to defeat me."

The moon predictably said nothing. Yet Xemnas still smirked to himself, as if the celestial body's silence was a language of its own.

His eyes closed.

Without turning, without shifting his stance or otherwise moving, he said, "Hello, Thirteen."

The Key of Destiny stepped into the room. He wore his cloak, but the hood had fallen down to his shoulders, revealing the furious boy beneath. He held not one, but two keyblades that dragged along the ground, one black and one white.

"You killed her," Roxas snarled.

"Her?" Xemnas looked over his shoulder. "Who is this _her_ you speak of?"

A keyblade slashed through the air. "You know who I'm talking about! It's . . . she's . . ."

He smiled. "Yes?"

Thirteen continued to fumble over the name.

"Are you sure any of our members have perished?" Xemnas asked. "Excluding those lost at Castle oblivion, they all seem to be present."

"I don't . . . I don't . . ." Suddenly, the fire in Thirteen's eyes reignited. "No, her name was Xion! It was Xion! You killed her!"

He chuckled humourlessly. "I killed her? But was it not you who delivered the final blow?"

Thirteen turned his head away, and for a second, Xemnas thought he saw a tear. "It's your fault," Thirteen said. "You've been wanting us to fight since day one."

"Indeed, I have." The pain in his subordinate's face was reward enough for the confession. "Now, Thirteen, are you truly so foolish as to challenge me?"

"I'm going to stop you," Thirteen said. "I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free and destroy your Organization."

Xemnas laughed, facing the window again.

From behind, Thirteen lunged at him, starting with a backwards swing much like another Xemnas used to know. The Superior's hands closed, grasped tight the handles of his ethereal blades, and he swung around to meet Thirteen squarely. The boy's eyes widened as a single blade stopped both his keyblades.

"You are a fool," Xemnas said.

Thirteen countered, "Saïx and Xigbar couldn't stop me!"

He merely said, "I am not either."

He unlocked his blade from Thirteen's, sending the boy stumbling back. Every attack he met with a block and smile, acting passively until the heat of Thirteen's rage wore off.

With a scream, Thirteen smashed his keyblades into his crossed ethereal blades one last time. Then, he finally ceased his fruitless attacks, but his face held all the fury and will of a tethered wild stallion.

"You are outclassed," Xemnas said.

It was probably just his imagination, but Kingdom Hearts brightened, its light warming his back. He pushed Thirteen back, watching as he charged again, then slapped the boy aside with no more than a swing of his blades. The boy crashed into the wall, standing again with a grimace, looking not the least discouraged.

"Weak."

Never one to be on the defensive, Thirteen attacked again. This time, Xemnas threw a barrier up, and watched the boy bounce off.

"An embarrassment to your cause."

He teleported behind Thirteen, knocking him to the ground with one well-placed strike. Before the boy could stand, Xemnas grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high.

Coldly, watching the boy's struggles, he said, "The Organization no longer has need of you."

He reached inside Thirteen's chest, grabbed the heart inside –

"_NO!_"

A flaming chakram cut through his back, distracting enough that Xemnas dropped his prey. Eight stood in the doorway holding his other chakram, every inch of his body speaking of fear.

"Roxas, _run_!"

Eight charged him, an endeavour that easily described as suicidal. Although the Flurry of Dancing Flames was vicious and precise with his strikes, he was much too slow. Xemnas tore the weapons from his hands, tossing them through the window's glass.

Eight did not surrender. His body lit up with his element as he repeated his order for Thirteen to run. The boy did not seem at all keen to obey, being the rebellious child he was, but Eight grabbed him by the scruff and shoved him. And while Eight was distracted tracking Thirteen as he stumbled out the room, Xemnas saw his chance.

As the ethereal blades went through his chest, Eight gagged. He fell to his knees, still staring at Thirteen who had frozen in front of a swirling portal.

"Go," Eight choked out.

To Xemnas's surprise, Eight lasted for another three minutes, during which Thirteen could have fled anywhere. When it was over, he looked out at Kingdom Heart's with a sigh, stepping over Eight's disintegrating body. Finding Thirteen would be . . . troublesome. But they would. They had all the time in the world.

* * *

Through a dark, sleeping town walked a single figure. Hood drawn, cloak hiding his body, there was no indication as to who that mysterious figure was.

From beneath the hood, blue eyes blinked. Above the figure, a moon – not a heart-shaped one, but a full, normal moon – dwelled. It illuminated the figure in silver light, like a spotlight falling on an actor.

The figure bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Axel."

The stars twinkled. A cold wind started up, rustling the figure's cloak.

"I'll avenge you," he said. "Both of you. Somehow, somewhere, I'll make Xemnas pay for what he did."

And with that final vow, Roxas walked onwards into the darkness.

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Yue Asuka: Well, if you look at the summary, the whole point of this collection is that things always end horribly XD Although this is probably a happier ending than all the oneshots so far... plus after A Small Problem, you can't accuse me of never writing happy endings ;)**


End file.
